


Afterburn

by annaivy13



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaivy13/pseuds/annaivy13





	Afterburn

You walked upstairs after a long day, tired and happy. Going to the beach with some of the egos was a brilliant idea, and got them out of the house for the day. Of course Dark, Wilford, Dr. Iplier and Bim stayed behind because they had actual work to do, and the rest of you went out. 

The Jim twins surprisingly were well behaved, except for yelling at the waves that they were naughty bitches for washing over you and pushing your head under water. Even Yan had a good time, mostly hanging out under an umbrella with Host and watching everyone with Ed sunbathing close by. 

You had made sure everyone put on sunscreen way more than necessary- except yourself. As quietly as possible you slipped into your bedroom, locking the door and then quickly moving to the bathroom. 

Stripping yourself of your shirt, and slowly trying to peel out of your bra, you hissed as the straps came down your arms, scraping against the red and irritated skin. You turned around and looked at your upper body in the mirror. 

Your chest, arms, upper back, neck and face were all sunburnt a violent blush color. Legs were still their original pale state, which was confusing to say the least. Your whole upper body felt like it was on fire, hurting when you tired to touch it. 

“Fuck.” “Maybe later.” You yelped, turning around to see Wilford appear out of a cloud of pink smoke. Smirking at you as you covered your chest and and sneering at him.

“Get out you creep I’m busy!” You scolded him, motioning at the door with your foot. His eyebrows furrowed and he moved quickly towards you, yanking a wrist away from your chest and looking down at your very sunburned cleavage. 

“You didn’t wear sunscreen? Does it hurt?” Poking a finger into your clavicle and you hissed and tried to move away from him, but he pulled you close to him, his face ducking down to your level.

“N-no, I forgot.” You said quietly, your slight blush hidden by the burn. His eyes scanned your face, then moved down to your shoulder, and then further down to the edge of where your arm covered up the rest of your chest. He mumbled something, and then disappeared into another puff of pink smoke. You coughed, waving the smoke away.

Groaning, embarrassed by his intrusion, you finished stripping, and hopped into the shower. The water hurt, and washing your face was a nightmare of pain. Near the end you turned the water on cold, just trying to soothe your skin. After getting out and patting off, you searched for aloe, coming up empty and groaning. 

Walking out to the bedroom, you put on clean panties and shorts, finding a bandeau bra that you could wear comfortably. Putting it on you hissed again as the cloth brushed over your skin and pulled uncomfortably. You turned around to get into bed and another giant puff of pink smoke appeared. Wilford stood there with a small smile on his face, holding a bottle of aloe and waving it at you. 

“Need help with that burn cupcake?” He smirked, and you groaned. Rolling your eyes you walked over and tried to take the bottle, but he held it up high over your head.

“Wilford please just give me the bottle. I’m in pain can’t you have some mercy?” You pleaded and he frowned slightly. 

“I am. Just let me help you get it all.” His head cocked to the left just a bit, his eyes, as far as you could tell, held no malice or contempt. 

“Fine. Just make it fast.” Rolling your eyes and crossing your arms in front of your chest. He smiled, then scooped you up, chuckling as you gave a little shriek to the sudden movement. Carrying you over to the bed, he plopped you down and crawled behind you, making you sit in between his legs facing away from him. You grumbled, crossing your arms again as you heard the bottle cap open and squirt out the soothing goo. 

His fingers made gentle contact with your back and you gasped, seizing up at the shocking cold slime being slowly wiped down your shoulder blades. They were rough and calloused around the knuckles from holding his weapons, but his palms were soft and his touch was soothing. 

“Is this okay?” He asked quietly, barely above a whisper and very close to your ear. You bit your lower lip, his breath playing so close to your neck, making you nervous. 

“Mmfine.” You responded as his hands went down your arms, rubbing more of the soothing gel into your skin. You hummed at how good it felt, closing your eyes for a second. His hands kneaded the gel back into your shoulders, and after a second they moved around to your front and pulled you back to him.

Your eyes snapped open and looked down at what he was doing. Now leaning against his chest, his hands moved around your neck and down your chest, spreading the gel around. Wilford had rolled up his sleeves, revealing his muscular forearms. The veins poked out of the top of his hands as they rubbed and moved around, his muscles expertly working over yours. You stared down at his hands as they worked over your skin, your blush being obvious now as you admired them. 

“From now on the only red I want to see on your skin is that pretty blush and marks from me peachums.” He whispered into your ear as the tips of his fingertips brushed below the edge of your bra, his other hand still spreading around the aloe. Switching his hands, the other dipped, a finger brushing against your nipple. You quietly moaned, biting your lower lip and taking a big breath in. 

“Awe, is my little peach sensitive? Do you like this hmmm?” Wilford asked, both hands dipping into your bra, fingers gently grazing over both nipples making you moan and screw your eyes tightly shut. He hummed his approval, taking your ear lobe into his mouth and sucking gently. You balled up your hands in your lap, grasping at the sheets. 

He took your nipples in between his thumb and index fingers, pulling and twisting slowly, causing you to moan lewdly. Your back arched, pushing into his hands and your head resting back against his shoulder. Groaning, his one hand moved down and began to gently play with you over your panties. 

“Do you want me to keep making you wet peachums? Hmmm? Or would you want daddy to stop?” His voice was rough, growly. The hand playing with you over your panties grabbed at your chin and forced you to look at him, your eyes snapping open. You were breathing heavily, and his eyes were hooded, serious. Considering your options, you thought for a second. 

“Don’t stop.” You replied quietly, your tongue darting out to wet your lips. His eyes were still dark and lingered over your lips.

“Don’t stop what?” He asked, cocking his head to the left once more. 

“Don’t stop daddy, please.” You pleaded, and he instantly smirked, humming with approval. His mouth smashed onto yours into a harsh kiss, the hand left your chin and darted back down to your panties, diving in and toying with your folds. He kept toying with your nipple and his finger slipped inside of you, earning a loud moan from you. At this point you were shaking, slowly getting closer and closer to chasing your high. 

Suddenly you were pushed forward onto your hands and knees, ass up in the air and face in the blankets. You were quickly rid of your shorts and panties, his face ducking down. His tongue and mouth making you shake as he licked and played with your clit. Moaning into you, the vibrations making you gasp, you gripped the sheets tight, only wanting release. He pulled away suddenly, earning a harsh cry from your lips. 

“Don’t worry my lil peach, daddy is gonna take gooooood care of you.” He came up over top of you, now completely naked, moaning as he entered into you, fully erect from behind. You cried out, but he gave you a few moments to adjust to how large he was, breathing ragged. Starting out slowly, he thrusted into you, his hands still toying with your nipples and caressing you. 

You couldn’t help but moan, feeling so full, his breath splaying over your neck and in your ear. It felt amazing, him being in control, you just letting him and it feeling mind blowing. 

“So wet….so tight for daddy…….mmmmmm taking my cock so well…..” He groaned out, speeding up his thrusts until it was at an almost painful, fast, hard pace. 

Long forgotten was the burn from the sun, now the only burn you felt was your growing climax. His hands left your nipples, gripping tightly onto your hips, and he kissed at your neck and sucking deep, dark hickeys and bruises onto you. 

Too much. Too much all at once. You were there, right on the edge. It was overwhelming but so amazing.

“Gonna….c-cuuuum…” You gasped out and Wilford growled in your ear.

“Good girl…..cum on daddy’s cock…..cum good and hard for me peachums…” He groaned out, fucking into you faster. His hand darted to your clit and rubbed furious circles and you lost it.

Moaning loudly, back arching and your eyes rolling back into your head, it pushed you over the edge of your climax and you fell down into it, convulsing and moaning. 

Wilford growled roughly in your ear, riding your climax and chasing his own until you felt his thrusts falter and the knowing twitch and gushing that you felt inside of you. He slowly stopped, also breathing heavily, kissing along your shoulder blade. Arms and legs shaking, you almost collapsed into the bed, Wilford catching you and pulling you back against him laying down.

The whole world was spinning and everything felt fuzzy. Your breathing was still ragged, and your body felt like a limp noodle. His hands came up around you, and kneaded at your skin gently, slowly guiding you back down to planet earth. Looking up at him, he smiled back down at you. 

“You did such a good job for daddy…….such a good girl….” He said, kissing the side of your head while petting your hair. When you tried to shift your weight you groaned, feeling the dull pain in your hips, pelvis and thighs, which earned a quiet chuckle from him.

“Well now instead of the afterburn from the sun, now you can focus on the afterburn of my cock inside of you…….” Wilford chuckled, pulling your body around to cuddle you and kissing your cheek, slowly pulling you out of your euphoria.


End file.
